walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Andrew (TV Series)
status unknown in any case, if he didn't survived, wasn't him supposed to be UNdead, and not DEAD? I dont think the walkers ate his brain or something, he would be like a zombie with the other walkers, i mean, if he didnt survived after all...Skr3am (talk) 19:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) are you kidding me? those were clearly screams of pain and it wasnt like he had anywhere to go. he's dead, most definetly dead. this wiki's policy about character status is getting more and more ridiculous -- 15:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, he's definitely dead. Shellturtleguy (talk) 15:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) We never actually seen what hapenned to Andrew. In the comic books, nobody knew what hapenned to him when he escaped the prison, we only knew when Kirkman confirmed during an interview. Since in Talking Dead they hinted that Andrew may still be alive, his status must be unknown. Any objections, please create a blog post so we can deal this once for all. Yes, we have to assume he's not. Of course, it's possible he's dead, and I get the whole screaming thing, but it's also possible he dodged them, climbed a fence, or found another entrance to the building. After all, he is a prisoner there and knows the layout fairly well. Also, he could have been the person watching Carol during her cesarian practice. CzarEric (talk) 15:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) No, he was definitely not the person watching Carol. He wouldn't have gone outside the prison. That was probably Merle or one of The Governor's men. Shellturtleguy (talk) 15:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, this wasn't meant to start another debate. I'm saying he could have been, but I'm sure I'm thinking into it too much. I'd love to PM you about it. Either way, I believe Andrew is not dead.CzarEric (talk) 15:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) i just went back to watch that scene again and his screams are actually getting muffled and are followed by a stretch of silence. you said talking dead hinted he may still be alive, how? who said it and what did they say, cause i seriously doubt there's any credibillity to that. also, talking dead is just that, a fucking talk show. the crap they say has no relevance unless its said by a creator, director or writer of the walking dead. want an example of their unreliabillity? last year they claimed there's gonna be a major death in the season 2 finale, yet only jimmy and patricia, two minor characters, died. -- 15:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Initially Hershel was going to die in season 2, then they changed their minds and kept Scott Wilson around. The reason I bring up the "Talking Dead" is because someone last night said that "Talking Dead" confirmed Andrew's death. I then went and watched the episode and saw the "In Memoriam" segment. It featured Andrew, but then text appeared on the screen and essentially said "we don't know if he actually died or not... we just know Rick's a badass." I've watched the scene a few times and there are a few indicators that he could be alive. The first is the fact taht we don't see him actually die. The second is that we never see a walker actually grab him outside and he seemed be dodging them rather nicely. I am fully aware of why you believe he's dead, and I'll be the first to apologize to you if it's confirmed as such, but I don't think we can *definitely* say that Andrew is dead, no matter how obvious it may seem.CzarEric (talk) 15:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) well if that's your reasoning, why not declare jim unknown (the one who got bit and left by the side of the road)? for all we now, he may have overcome the infection OR another group of survivors may have killed him. sure its unlikely, but hey, we havent actually seen him turn so who knows, right? we shouldnt go with what possible, we should go with whats most likely. if it turns out to be wrong, the article can still be corrected afterwards. i stick to it, its proposterous -- 15:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, Jim is definitely Undead. We saw how his health deteriorated. I understand what you mean, though. I agree that Andrew is dead, but I already spammed that page with undos, so I'm gonna let other people fight it out. Shellturtleguy (talk) 15:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Shellturtleguy - we saw Jim get bitten, we saw his bite, we saw his health deteriorate. We didn't see any of that with Andrew. CzarEric (talk) 15:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) i was being sarcastic, but how's jim any different? sometimes when people are ill, their health deteriorates to the brink of death, but they still recover. we did NOT see jim die or turn, just as with andrew. and in both cases, assuming the inevitable didnt happen because it wasnt on screen, is just plain ridiculous. again, i would like to point out that his screams were getting MUFFLED before he went silent and we could still hear the walkers, yet not the sound of someone climbing a fence or the footsteps of someone running away, both of which would've been louder than the moans of the walkers, which we did hear -- 16:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You know what, you're right, the people on this wiki need to be more realistic and logical. I'm changing the status. Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Screams can't be muffled from someone getting further and further away? Aren't the walls of the prison made out of like concrete and steel or something? I feel like it'd be hard to hear a lot of things, especially someone crawling over a chain link fence. Logic.CzarEric (talk) 16:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, there was nowhere to go in that little yard, they showed the entire thing, didn't they? The only way out was the door Rick locked. Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they showed the entire courtyard. I'm pretty sure they only showed the side that Rick and the gate were on. CzarEric (talk) 16:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I was just done editing some grammar mistakes from the page when it got blocked. That's sad. "I feel like it'd be hard to hear a lot of things, especially someone crawling over a chain link fence." and yet, we could hear the walkers. also, if he would've climbed the fence, he'd have to be fast and fences do make a lot of noise if someone's shaking them or climbing them up. we would've heard that and like shelly said (may i call you that?), there was nowhere to go (and yes, they did show the entire courtyard) -- 16:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) @thegrimbotch please sign your posts, thats the second time on this page -- 16:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You should sign in :-/ Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) i dont have an account, nor will i make one -- 16:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, it doesn't matter arguing about it right now if the page is locked. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. As of right now, I don't think there is enough evidence to list him as dead. CzarEric (talk) 16:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) a courtyard full of walkers, no weapon, nowhere to go, screams that get muffled and are followed by silence, but there's not enough evidence... sure. you're like the anti-sherlock holmes but fine, whatever -- 16:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) It's funny you say that. All my friends call me the anti-Sherlock Holmes. CzarEric (talk) 16:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) *Just my two cents. We see the zombies awfully close to Andrew before camera turns away. And I watch with subtitles and (walkers munching) came up along with Andrew's screams in the captions. Plus Rick was watching as Andrew began to scream before he closed the door and walked away. I think Rick would have at least made sure Andrew was dead meat and once the walkers started to munch on him, Rick didn't need to see anymore so he left. Plus the screams echoed then abruptly stopped --> death? Andrew should be kept as dead for now. If he happens to turn out alive in the future, then we can simply change his status. The end. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :*Also, has anyone tried Tweeting at Glen Mazzara asking if Andrew is dead or not? If he doesn't answer, maybe he's not... --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:32, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :*sure, and while you're at it, maybe ask him if he has a little asian girl chained up in his basement too. if he doesn't reply, who knows, he just might. because apparently, not getting an answer would prove so very much -- 13:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :*Not sure why you would want to ask him that, but...uh ok knock yourself out. If Glen Mazzara refuses to answer the Andrew's death question by ignoring it, then maybe would hint that maybe he's alive. Maybe not. No harm in trying. Hope you understand. If you don't, tough luck kid. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing this whole Andrew thing was intentionally left open to debate. Glen Mazzara will either not answer or be very vague with his reply. 16:24, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad we debated this for so long. The Anti-Sherlock was right! Don't take everything at face value, guys. --CzarEric (talk) 06:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Andrew in FX UK preview? Someone mentioned on one of the blog posts that they had seen Andrew in the FX UK preview for episode four. I haven't seen the prebiew and I can't find it on Youtube. Did anyone see it and did Andrew make an appearance? 11:28, November 4, 2012 (UTC) He was alive! I edited the page like 4 times after last episode saying he might be alive and was the one stalking Carol, but some guy decided to continuously remove it. Would you look at that, he was very much alive. This is the type of show that keeps you at the edge of your seat, you can't always know exactly what happened. Keep an open mind for possibilities. Camilo543 (talk) 03:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) BOOM! Andrew Truthers UNITE! --CzarEric (talk) 06:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) He may have been alive, but all leads we had sent us to a death status. Plus, there was really no point in saying his status was unknown, because he ended up dead anyway. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 07:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The people who don't speak in the episode they're introduced (trivia) I just wanted to note something. It says Andrew is part of a group of people who don't speak in their introductory episodes. Among them is Jimmy. But I want to know why Beth isn't there. I've watched Bloodletting loads of times and I'm positive Beth doesn't speak. 18:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) How Andrew survived the ambush Rick sets up for him in the second episode Sick? Curious to learn how andrew managed to survive the encounter with the walkers in the prison yard? other concerns that i want to questioned is how he escaped even with him screaming in horror as zombies was surrounding him and was going to devour him? ( 00:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC)) Andrew had only found out a few hours previously that walkers existed, so he was scared of them, and probably even more scared at the prospect of being surrounded by them. However he evidently escaped, so either there was a way out we didn't see or he found a weapon. 18:13, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Lori Grimes' death Listen I couldn't help but notice that in the eyes of this wiki, Andrew is no longer considered responsible for Lori's death. I realize that she was not killed by walkers summoned by Andrew, like T-Dog was, but because of his luring the walkers into the yard Lori was separated from the two people who could have help her deliver the baby without killing her. Although one could make and successfully conclude that even without those two at her side she would have died anyway due to there being no medicine to help the process. But one thing I take into consideration when looking at all the circumstances of the birth is the stress Lori was put through during the pregnancy. It's probably a weak argument but the stress she was put through then was far worse then in previous episodes in my opinion. The stress could have sped up the process and forced the C-section and therefore Andrew would be held responsible. I know this is probably a long shot and nothing will probably change, but I needed to say that I feel Lori is one of Andrew's victims and it doesn't feel right that she isn't considered one on this wiki. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Because he's not responsible enough. The way I see it, a character is only responsible for the death of another if a description of their responsiblilty can be put into a short sentence. For instance, "Andrew is responsible for T-dog's death because he released the walkers that killed him." It's a different matter with Lori because such a sentence in her case turns out like "Andrew is slightly responsible for Lori's death because he released the walker which caused her to get stressed which in turn caused her pregnancy to go wrong which in turn caused Maggie to cut her open." Anyway, that's my thoughts on the matter. 18:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC)